1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to biplanes, and in particular, to biplanes equipped with spraying apparatus for agricultural purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Biplanes excel in their use as agricultural spray planes because of their large lift capacity and their maneuverability. Conventional spray planes, of the biplane type, have spraying booms of generally tubular structure which are mounted on the wings parallel with the trailing edge of the wings and generally below and rearward of the wings. The booms are equipped with laterally spaced spraying nozzles. This type of boom significantly increases the air drag of the aircraft thereby making the plane less maneuverable and lowering the amount of spray material which the aircraft can carry. Additionally, conventional biplanes include ailerons on both upper and lower wings which extend to include the trailing edge of the wings, thereby preventing a continuous boom across the expanse of each wing immediately adjacent the trailing edge. Where booms are mounted adjacent the trailing edge of the wing the connecting tubes between the boom sections must, of necessity, be routed around the ailerons, also causing air drag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,309 to R. J. Odegaard and U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,771 issued to C. B. Harp typify the present state of the art.